deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DougDunning/Traveling in Fairview
Sept 14 2016 Journal of Matthew Randolph. I'm going to start writing a journal, I think it may help my sanity. Also I hope that if I can't get out of here that my wife and kids will be given this and then they will at least know what happened to me. I doubt that will ever happen though. Sheila was Colorado visiting her family when the incident occurred. I called and told her to stay there and I would meet up with her. The last time I heard a radio transmission, the virus had spread through the United States and I haven't been able to raise anything on my little radio since. I had a car back about two weeks ago, but since the gas stations aren't being operated and I don't have any clue how to turn the pump on, I left it over the top of some monstrosity with a crazy long tongue. I've seen some folks here and there, put most of them are more interested in staying alive than talking to me. More than one time I've had to draw down on someone attempting to rob me for my food or gun. The worst part is having to deal with "them", the zombies out there. You can't help but wonder who they were, about their families. Now they're just husks with need of an end. Sept 22 2016 ''When was the last time I ate something? ''I can't recall. It's been a few days I think. Someone came up behind me and robbed me for my food, thankfully I managed to get them to leave me with my gun and crowbar. I managed to find a stash of bottled water in a house two or three days ago, so I've been hydrated, but that doesn't take away that gnawing hunger. It almost makes me want to let them eat me, then maybe I could eat, or I'd be dead and then it's no issue. I ran into another survivor today. Her name is Candace. About 20 or 21. She looks like she was pretty before the outbreak, but then we were all different back then. I found her in a warehouse over on Wilson and Market, shaking violently, covered in blood. I hefted my crowbar, I've seen how the virus takes over and I wasn't taking any chances. She looked at me, her eyes were clear and her skin showed no signs of infection. "Any chance that blood all over you ISN'T yours?" I asked her. She just looked at me for a minute, still shaking, then down at the body in front of her. I hadn't seen everything because she was partially blocked by a crate. There was an axe on the floor between her knees. The body was that of a woman but I couldn't tell anything else from it. She finally spoke to me after five minutes or so. "Mine? No, no, it's not. It's hers" She said pointing to the corpse. She said she hadn't had to kill anyone before now, which I found strange since it's been an almost daily occurrence for me, and that the woman before her was another survivor she had been traveling with. The woman had been bitten and soon turned, which forced Candace to kill her. I told her she could travel with me if she wanted to, but I wasn't going to hang out in one spot long. She said she would rather not be alone so I gave her one of the bottles of water to clean up as best as she could. She led me to a little closet that she and her friend had stocked with plenty of tinned food. I loaded up two packs as full as I could with food and we hit the street. That was roughly a day and a half ago. We're holed up in a church belfry right now. I figure the zombies wont be climbing ladders. I'm going to get some sleep. Hopefully we can get further out of the city soon, getting too used to the sound of gunfire in the night. Category:Blog posts